


Where there is a fire there is bound to be a flame

by Pickl3lily



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Zippo, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: Mick loves fire. Mick loves Zippos for giving him hand-held fire that Team Flash aren't overly concerned about - ish. Turns out, Mick also likes to name his Zippos after things and people he loves.





	

Cisco winced, mourning his latest gadget as it smashed upon contact with the floor – the latest victim of hurricane Rory. He knew it was a bad idea to team up with Cold and Heatwave, however reformed they appeared to be. Eventually, after the destruction of the latest, updated version of the weather wand, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Okay! That’s it – Rory, what the hell are you tearing the lab apart for?”

Rory paused for less than a second before returning to his vandalism, not even sparing a glance for the engineer. Rude. “Looking for Caitlin.” Was the gruff reply, muffled from Rory’s position under the desk, pulling out cables and random junk that Cisco had actually been looking for – he knew he had put his Gold gun modification specs _somewhere_. Still, the answer was surprising to everyone. Caitlin was stood with Barry and Snart in the doorway, looking on in a confusing mix of bemusement and irritation but upon hearing Rory’s reply, both expressions were replaced with one of utter confusion. “… Um, I’m right here.” She stepped forward, waving a hand at the arsonist who had now righted himself, standing in the centre of the room, casting his gaze around feverishly, scowling at the room as if it was deliberately keeping him from finding his prize.

Distractedly, he grunted at her, waving a gloved hand in her direction as he offered his explanation. “Not you – the Zippo I named after you.” Caitlin froze, along with everyone else present; at her sharp intake of breath and stalled movement, Mick’s own movements slowed to a standstill before he slowly turned to meet her gaze. It was visible when he swallowed around the lump in his throat, eyes darting awkwardly to the side before his features steeled themselves and he made eye contact once more. “So yeah. You were hot and fiery and I like it and I just got a new Zippo. Don’t mean nothing.” He sounded as petulant as a child denying his first crush, but it didn’t irritate Caitlin the way childish behaviour usually did. The others watched amazed as a small smile spread slowly across her features and the nervousness began to grow on Mick’s face.

Slowly, agonisingly so, she took a step closer to Mick, hand retreating into her lab coat pocket, emerging slowly, victoriously, with a polished silver Zippo. “Funny you named it after me – I’m not the kind to name inanimate objects, but I’ve had trouble convincing my subconscious to stop referring to this as ‘Mick’.” Her grin turned sly and Barry and Cisco shifted awkwardly, uncomfortably reminded of their encounters with her Earth 2 doppelganger.

“Your lighter isn’t the first thing to make me think of you – I have another inanimate object that I frequently call by your name.” Leaning in, lips brushing across his ear, Caitlin whispered lowly into Mick’s ear and the way his eyes fluttered lightly closed on a groan, the way he hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and ran from the room with Caitlin cackling merrily all the while – well that just told her friend’s that they really, _really_ , didn’t want to know what object she was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had that I decided I would share, so blame my subconscious. No actually, I'm not even sorry.


End file.
